Go the distance harry and tom!
by princess nekochan
Summary: der alles entscheidende kampf ist gekommen .. aber er wird anders verlaufen als erwartet ..
1. Prologue

Go the Distance … Prologue 

Niemals mehr…

wird das ehemals goldene Kind…

seine Faehigkeiten…

fuer Anhaenger der weissen Seite nutzen…

Zu stark…

wird die Bindung zu dem…

den sie den dunklen Lord nennen, sein…

Wir, die Stimmen der Prophezeihung…

haben sie alle beobachtet…

haben gewacht bis das dieser Tag komme…

Das Ende…

des ewig waehrenden Gefechts…

zwischen Gut und Boese…

kommt naeher…

und die Entscheidung…

wird allein…

in seinen Haenden liegen …


	2. Let the game begin

Go the distance ..

So, nun hab ich mich mal an einer Harry+Tom ff versucht … das lied kommt aus hercules .. und nun viel spass!

_I have often dreamed .._

_.. of a far off place .._

_(Ich habe oft von einem weit entfernten Platz getraeumt…..)_

Es war soweit. Der Augenblick, fuer den er so lange trainiert hatte, war nun endlich gekommen. Sein groesster Feind stand ihm gegenueber und der kampf um Leben und Tod konnte

beginnen. Doch keiner bewegte sich.

Harry begann zu zittern, unkontrollierbares Zucken ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er wollte nicht. Nicht ihn.

_.. where a hero's welcome .._

_.. would be waiting for me .._

_( Wo der Empfang eines Helden auf mich warten wuerde….)_

"Na los, worauf wartest du! Bring ihn um!" Ron's Stimme bohrte sich tief in sein Herz und er wurde es sich wieder bewusst: alle zaehlten auf ihn. Wenn er es nicht tat, wuerde es keiner

tun koennen.Es war seine Verantwortung, seine Buerde ...

Sicher tat er es fuer sie alle, aber wofuer? Sie kannten ihn doch sowieso nicht! Seine aeussere Maske, aber nicht den einsamen Jungen, der nicht mehr kaempfen wollte. Er brauchte

ihren Jubel nicht. Er wollte doch nur ein normales Leben …

_.. where the crowds will cheer .._

_.. when they see my face ..  
_

_( Wo die Mengen jubeln werden, wenn sie mein Gesicht sehen ..)_

Vielleicht sogar zusammen mit ihm? Nein, wie konnte er sowas auch nur denken! Er war sein Feind! Niemand durfte es jemals erfahren! Sie wuerden ihn hassen, ihm niemals mehr in die

Augen schauen koennen …

Was war nur mit dem goldenen Juengelchen los? Er machte keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen, obwohl seine Freunde ihn anschrien. Ploetzlich erreichte ihn ein Gedankenfetzen : "Nein ..

nicht ihn!".

_.. and a voice keeps saying .._

_.. this is where I'm meant to be ..._

_(und eine Stimme sagt mir immer wieder, hier ist der Platz an dem ich sein soll ..)_

Bedeutete das seine mentale Blockade war nicht oben? Das musste man doch ausnutzen … also tauchte er in Harry's Gedankenwelt ein, nur um sich einige Momente spaeter mit

leichenblasser Haut und stockender Atmung in der Realitaet wieder zu finden.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Und als er Harry ansah, waren, ohne dass er es bemerkte, alle seine Gefuehle in seinen Augen sichtbar …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das wars erst mal .. mehr kommt noch ,muss nur noch getippt werden ..

cu


	3. Surprises

Kapitel 2: Surprises .. Ueberraschungen …

_I'll be there someday …_

_(eines Tages werde ich dort sein)_

Verzweifelt versuchte er ihn abzuwehren, aber es war zu spaet. Er hatte alles gesehen. Und was nun? Aengstlich hob Harry den Kopf, um Sekunden spaeter in rote Augen zu sehen, die mit Gefuehlen ueberschwemmt waren. Er versank in ihnen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, begannen beide Gesichter zu strahlen und ein zufriedenes Laecheln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Wie von unsichtbaren Schnueren gezogen, begann sich Harry auf Voldemort zuzubewegen.

_I can go the distance … I will find my way …_

_(Ich kann die Entfernung ueberwinden .. Ich werde meinen Weg finden ..)_

Sein Zauberstab aber war weiter nach unten gerichtet. Seine Freunde schrien und tobten, aber es war ihm vollkommen egal. Alles was zaehlte, war ER. Und die Liebe in seinen Augen wurde immer deutlicher, je naeher Harry kam.

_If I can be strong … _

_(Solange ich stark sein kann ..)_

Dann stand er vor ihm. Ploetzlich begann Voldemort zu grinsen. Es war einfach nur wunderschoen. Jeder auf dem Schlachtfeld stoppte und beobachtete die Szene mit offenem Mund.

Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, gefror das Grinsen des dunklen Lords. "Nicht!", kam es von Harry. "Wie?" "Nicht aufhoeren, es ist einfach wunderschoen … wie ein Engel ..", begann Harry zu schwaermen.

_I know every mile .. will be worth my while …_

_(Ich weiss jede Meile wird meine Muehen wert sein …)_

Jeder hielt die Luft an und erwartete eine Attacke, aber das Gegenteil geschah: Voldemort erroetete – unfassbar! – und begann dann wieder zu laecheln. "Dass du mir das mal sagen wuerdest… wer mir das noch vor ein paar Stunden erzaehlt haette .. zusammen mit meiner Reaktion .. oh, der waere Fischfutter gewesen!"

_When I go the distance .. I'll be right where I belong .._

_(Wenn ich die Entfernung ueberwinde .. bin ich genau wo ich hingehoere ..)_

"Muggelsprichwort!", meinte Harry nur neckend. "Nur fuer dich, kleiner Held!", erwiderte der Angesprochene liebevoll. Die Zuschauer glaubten nun vollstaendig an geistige Verwirrung und Chaos brach aus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weiss es ist gemein .. aber ich werd versuchen schnell weiterzuschreiben .. ich komme am 16. Juni zurueck, werde allerdings sofort im Anschluss eine Woche nach Mallorca verreisen …

Und bitte schreibt reviews!

Cu

neko


	4. Tragedy with concequences

Disclaimer: mir gehört nix von Harry Potter , alles JKR … sorry!

Hey ihr lieben es tut mir sehr leid das es so lange gedauert hat .. aber jetzt hab ich dragon, ein programm bei dem ich diktiere und es wird gleich geschrieben also geht es bald wohl schneller weiter … aber um einige zu enttäuschen .. ich bin nicht so der typ zum schreiben von langen geschichten .. dann verlier ich interesse und ideen und muss ewig lange pausen machen . und das wollt ihr sicher nicht .. grins also hier kommt das nächste .. viel spass!

3. Kapitel : Tragedy with concequences … (Tragödie mit Folgen)

Reflexartig hatten die beiden eigentlichen Todfeinde reagiert und sich Rücken an Rücken gestellt, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Jeder fing an zu kämpfen und die beiden wurden mehrmals nur durch einen Schild das anderen gerettet.

iOn an unknown road …

(Auf einem Weg ins Ungewisse…)/i

Plötzlich sah Harry ein grünes Licht auf sich zukommen, aber es war zu spät um auszuweichen. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte er Tom seine Liebe mehr oder weniger gestanden. „Ich liebe dich bis in alle Ewigkeit", flüsterte er in Richtung Tom, dann schloss er die Augen und erwartete sein Schicksal. Wenigstens Tom sollte leben.

iTo embrace my fate …

(um mein Schicksal anzunehmen … )/i

Doch der erwartete Tod kam nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie sich jemand vor ihn warf und öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Alles was er noch sah, waren die roten Augen, die ihn anblickten, dann verschwanden sie aus seinem Sichtfeld. Er folgte der Bewegung mit den Augen und kam erst zur Besinnung, als er seinen Geliebten auf dem Boden liegen sah.

iThough that road may wander ..

(Obwohl dieser Weg lang und steinig sein wird ..)/i

Von irgendwo her kam ein Schrei, der immer lauter wurde und erst als alle ihn anstarrten, registrierte Harry, dass er aus seinem Mund kam. Der Schrei erstarb, und ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen erfüllte dafür das Schlachtfeld womit verzweifelt schüttelte der Junge-der-wieder-überlebt-hatte seine große Liebe, wie in Trance vor sich hin flüsternd: „Wach doch auf … komm schon… hör auf mit dem Mist! Bitte ich brauche dich doch! …" Die Tränen wollte nicht versiegen, das konnte nicht sein, nicht jetzt. Warum ging es nicht, warum konnte er nicht glücklich sein.

iIt will lead me near you …

(er wird mich in deine Nähe führen ..)/i

Sie gönnten es ihm nicht. Doch sie würden büßen. Schmerzhaft und lange, egal wer es gewesen war. Gefährlich langsam drehte er sich um, alles eisig anfunkelnd, was er sah. „Wer?", zischte er in die Stille. Keiner rührte sich. „Welcher verdammte Idiot hat ihn umgebracht?", schrie Harry völlig außer sich. „Nun mach mal halblang, er hatte es verdient!". Ron war vorgetreten.

Tbc …

Böser cliffhanger aber ich hab noch etwa 1 seite schon fertig kommt bald rein .. und kritik, morddrohungen etc … und natürlich lob .. bitte einen kommi schreiben … bis bald!

neko


	5. Miracles

Dachte mir ich bin mal ganz lieb und uploade gleich noch den rest den ich heute habe .. danke an meine reviewer!

Kapitel 4: Miracles can happen …(Wunder können geschehen ..)

Hätte er den ehemaligen Goldjungen richtig angesehen, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht weiter gesprochen.

iWould be worth the wait …

(Wäre die Wartezeit wert ..)/i

Doch so höhnte er noch: „ du warst ja zu schwach!". Alle Augen lagen auf Harry, dessen Augen nichts verrieten. Dann, mit einem fiesen grinsen auf dem Gesicht, erwiderte er: „ Crucio!". Die Menge sah teils geschockt, teils fast amüsiert aus.

iIt might take a lifetime ..

(es könnte ein ganzes Leben dauern …)/i

"Wer sagt, dass du es weniger Verdienst? Verwechsle Stärke nicht mit Dummheit. Du hast den Menschen, den ich liebe, getötet, also warum sollte ich dich am Leben lassen?" "Ich." Die Zeit stand still. Dieses einzelne Wort brachte so viel Hoffnung und Trauer zugleich, oder eher die Stimme, die es sprach.

iBut somehow I'll see it through …

(aber irgendwie werde ich meinen Weg hindurch finden …)/i

Er konnte nicht überlebt haben. Und die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. Doch ein leises stöhnen holte ihn aus seiner Trance. Mechanisch bewegte er sich, um den Ursprung des Geräusches herauszufinden. Während die versammelte Menge immer blasser wurde, begann sein Gesicht wieder zu strahlen und ohne Vorwarnung warf er sich dem vermeintlichen Toten in die Arme.

iAnd I won't look back …

(und ich werde nicht zurück schauen …)/i

Die Umstehenden holten scharf Luft. Doch der dunkle Lord tat nichts dagegen, schien dem Jungen eher beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. Unvermittelt stürzte sich einer der Todesser auf den Jungen, mit den Worten: "wie kannst du es wagen, du Abschaum!"

iI can go the distance …

(ich kann den Weg gehen ...)/i

Dies sollten seine letzten Worte gewesen sein, denn ein gezischelter Todesfluch verhinderte jeglichen Zugriff auf Harry. Liebevoll sah Voldemort nun auf das zitternde und heulende Bündel in seinen Armen und wiegte den Kleineren wie ein Baby. "Ist ja gut, Süßer, ich bin hier ... Und lass dich nie wieder los!"

iAnd I'll stay on Track ..

( und ich werde am Ball bleiben ..)/i

So ich hoffe das hat euch jetzt gefallen. Für dieses schnelle Update erwarte ich extra viele reviews …

Cu, neko


End file.
